Talk:Energy Ripper
As I rip energies from others, I have no control over my own energy! That sounds like an amazing logical flaw to his ability! I mean, it sounds like a noobefied version of the Android's abilities. How does it align life force again?Geti186 (talk) 08:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Geti. I'm not going to bullshit with you for multiple comments, so I'm going to explain everything in one go. 1. Lauto rips their energy from them. This is not the same as absorbing, as it's far more painful, and he doesn't take the ki. 2. The use of this technique is not for combat, as I clearly explained on the page. Lauto uses this technique on a restrained victim. That victim's energy is not absorbed. It's akin to something like surgery. Lauto then does the same thing to himself and puts his energy with the victim's energy. Thus, their collective energy becomes one. Once their energies become synchronized, he can then use his other technique to switch bodies, while maintaining full energy control (something Ginyu could not do, for example). Hope this explains how and why your assumptions were flawed and silly. -KidVegeta (talk) I didn't expect the "ripping" to not be the same as absorbing. Both are done by forcefully taking energies from the target, which, for whatever reason, is considered painful. How ripping energy causes pain in the first place is beyond me, as it is akin to exhaustion. Furthermore, it would only be pain if energy were interconnected with his physical senses, and thereby being interconnected to the pain receptors inside his brain. Of which is clearly impossible. It is not for combat, hence my explanation of it being a noobefied version, used for torture or body-changing purposes. Granted the life-force aspect is good, if you have the opponent restrained, wouldn't it be easier to simply knock him out, match your Ki Energy with his(quite simple since most people can sense Ki), and then simply take his body, rather than applying the hefty and boring process being stated above, as it fulfills the "matching energy" criteria. As for full-energy-control, that is more of the user's level of Ki Mastery, rather than a flaw of the body-switching technique itself. When bodies are switched, the kind of Ki being produced changes, as it is dependent on the user's body. Forcefully implanting your own energy into the target is bound to fail as it would be impossible to generate that same energy again, eventually resulting in the user losing familiarity with his Ki, as he has to adapt to the generic kind of energy which his new body uses. Also, could you explain the "collective energy" part? Last I checked collective energy means energy that is shared amongst them, and in this case it is quite obvious that the target is definitely not willing to share his energy. So, this technique seems to be a transition technique, easing the flow of Ki and the user's integration into the new body, rather than a "better" copy of Ginyu's technique.Geti186 (talk) 09:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Please keep your future responses shorter. It's difficult adding more than one paragraph at a time to my user page. -D-Disk (talk) It seems like you like me D-Disk. No wonder you can't stop quoting me :DGeti186 (talk) 09:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 1. I don't care if you didn't expect them to be different. They are different. Absorbing ki would be either grabbing onto a person (or sucking in an attack) and then essentially sucking the ki from their body. Ripping is forcefully causing all of their ki to exit their body, which can be quite painful. You don't seem to understand what ki is, though. 2. Your use of noobified is silly. I don't think you realize what that word even means. I've clearly stated above why synchronizing ki is necessary. Please read it this time. Lauto takes both of their ki forces and puts them together. This allows their ki to become one. Then, he can put all of that ki into a single body and switch bodies. This will allow him to utilize all of the power of both beings. It's not just about switching bodies (which he can do without doing this, though forcing himself into another's body will be painful); it has to do with getting a power boost as well. With Ginyu, he is unable to gain the full powers of those he switches bodies. Lauto's method solve this problem. It also would not be simpler to match the ki reading of the other user. Take, for example, the spirit bomb. This is made from the ki energy of various beings put together. Yet only pure-hearted people can wield it. It's essentially the same concept. Some people are pure-hearted, some are evil, and there are all shades of grey in between. Simply matching the power level doesn't do anything about the type of ki that it is. Attuning the two together by placing them in the same area ensures that the ki types no longer clash, and are fully synchronized. A regular being has fully synchronized ki within them, to their spirit. This technique makes sure the same thing is kept while switching bodies and taking the ki of another. 3. None of this is factually-based. It's all rampant speculation, albeit illogically so. You don't seem to understand that this method is quickly adapting both of their ki reserves together to solve any problems that may arise. I've stated this numerous times, but you don't seem to get it. 4. Lauto takes the energy of someone. He then takes out his energy and puts it with that person's energy. The two pools of energy mesh into one pool of energy. Lauto takes back all of that energy and seamlessly transitions into the new body. I really don't get what is so hard to understand. 5. This technique has nothing to do with Ginyu's body switch technique. If you want to read anything that I've said, or this technique's actual page, feel free to do so. This technique attunes the ki of two beings, so that Lauto can use Body Switch (a different technique on a different page!! wow!) without loss of power or any pain. It's pretty simple stuff. -KidVegeta (talk) It's life energy, sure, but to expect someone to feel pain because of it? Absurd. It is in no way associated with the senses, and last I checked nothing was mentioned in the series that spiritual exhaustion would lead to pain. Putting 2 different Ki pools together does not make it one pool of energy, unless your technique has some kind of equalizer. This is because Ki is unique to the user, so unless there's some kind of altering system present which allows both to conjoin properly, then I don't see how it is so feasible. Gaining a power boost because of it is also stupid as an increased pool only provides temporary enhancement, as the amount of Ki that can be held at any time by a body is affected by the body's physical capacity. Btw, in your second point, you inadvertently advertise that it is impossible to fuse 2 beings, good and evil, together. Which is obviously false because the premise for mixing Ki is just a matching power of a Ki signature, or a willing party mixing the energy together. Attuning Ki, in your case, is apparently forcefully drawing them out, and then using the environment as a medium to stabilize both energies to mix. Unless the enemy is willing, you won't get the desired effect, primarily because the other guy isn't attempting to mix his ki with yours, unlike Spirit Bomb. I personally believe that it is far less of a hassle to use an energy equalizing device which allows both energies to coincide and combine, though how a set amount of finite energy increases the body's reserves is beyond my understanding. I agree with your point that it's to solve any problems. However, my belief is that as the finite, mixed Ki is used up, the body generates Ki which is obviously not the mixed Ki, as the user is in a different body, which creates a different form of Ki, in turn messing up the initial, mixed Ki comprising both his, and his prior form's energy. I don't see a problem of it being a seamless transfer, but rather your belief that the Ki generated will somehow be that of the mixed ki's, as well as it miraculously increasing the user's reserves. Your concept is correct, the meshing part CAN be used. Though I doubt that the Ki will so easily intermix and mesh into one, and the other body's outstanding ability to accept this Ki immediately. Also, you know how easy it is for Ki to just dissipate, right? Anyway, the only plausible manner in which this technique can be used, is obviously espionage. Unlike Ginyu's, this doesn't seem useful at all during combat... Geti186 (talk) 10:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Obviously, you have your own preconceptions about how Dragon Ball works, and you flaunt your personal opinions (unsubstantiated and ludicrous at times) as facts which we all must obey. That's not the case. On almost every regard, I disagree with your perception of what ki is, how ki works, and what one can do with ki. I'm afraid there's no more discussion to be had at this point. If you have any more questions, please refer to either of my previous comments, as they answer what you may be asking. -KidVegeta (talk)